


Smokin'

by cmshaw



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, lj snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-03-21
Updated: 2002-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmshaw/pseuds/cmshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not like riding a bicycle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smokin'

Ray curled his tongue around the head of Vecchio's cock. It was more like smoking a cigarette than riding a bicycle, because the reason you never forgot how to do it was that you never stopped _wanting_ to do it. A bicycle, that was kids' stuff, you grew up and you wrapped your legs around a chromed-up motorcycle and you never looked back. Cigarettes you looked back at all the fucking time; first thing in the morning and last thing at night and all the other times in between just after jerking off, you craved the smell and the taste and the buzz and you really really wanted something -- anything -- in your hands and in your mouth.

And maybe you gave it up when you got married because there was something you were jonesing for worse than cigarettes even, worse than cigs and fighting and cars and cocksucking, but look at you now, right? Got a wife? No? Didn't think so. Fuck.

Really, he didn't want that cigarette so bad anymore now that he'd been quit for so long, and maybe boxing hurt a lot more and cars weren't as cool as they used to be, but God. Damn. Dick still tasted good. And Vecchio liked cars. He probably liked boxing. He'd probably be flattered if Ray came all over his hand and then asked for a smoke. He hoped so, anyway, because if Vecchio kept making those noises every time Ray did that thing with his mouth, that little curl-and-suck that always got attention, people driving down the highway three counties away were going to need cigarettes by the end of the night.


End file.
